Mafia's in The Devil's City
by ViolenceID
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada. Seorang calon bos mafia yang di juluki sebagai Decimo, dengan terpaksa melakukan sebuah pelatihan individu atas suruhan sang Arcoballeno, Reborn. Dan dia kini hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen, hanya dengan bermodalkan Nekad.
1. Chapter 1

**At 6.13 a.m.**

 **In Kuoh Internasional Airport**

"Ya ampun, dimana sih Reborn ini? Katanya mau jemput di Bandara..." Seorang cowok berambut kecoklatan yang membawa sebuah koper, terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Kemudian dia alihkan pandangannya kearah jam tangan miliknya yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, menatap dengan keluh kesah jarum pendek yang menunjuk di pertangahan angka enam dan tujuh. "Apakah aku di bohongi lagi oleh Reborn?" Ia bergumam.

Sebelum sempat melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, ponsel yang berada di salah satu saku celana cowok itu bergetar, lantas ia segera mengambil ponsel miliknya dengan tangan yang masih bebas. Satu panggilan nomor tanpa nama terpampang pada layar ponsel di tangannya, tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja ia terima panggilan dari nomor misterius itu.

"Emm... moshi-moshi?"

" _Dasar, dame Tsuna! Kenapa kau lama sekali tidak mengabariku?"_

"Reborn..." Ada nada senang saat ia memanggil nama itu. Namun, "He!? Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku!?" Cowok itu berteriak.

Ada hening sejenak di ponsel itu.

" _Ahh, aku lupa."_

"REBORN..."

 **Disclaim: Aku hanya minjam karakternya para [Pakar Ternama]**

 **Peringatan: ooc, typo, Ngenes!Tsuna, Jomblo!Tsuna, dll.**

 **Ringkasan:** Tsunayoshi Sawada. Seorang calon bos mafia yang di juluki sebagai Decimo, dengan terpaksa melakukan sebuah pelatihan individu atas suruhan sang Arcoballeno, Reborn. Dan dia kini hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen, hanya dengan bermodalkan Nekad.

 **~o~**

 **Bagian 1: Korban Manusia**

"Ya ampun, Reborn ternyata kejam sekali, aku sampai di tinggal di kota ini sendirian. Tanpa uang."

Keluhan tak terbatas itu Tsuna lontarkan sambil terus berjalan melewati indahnya trotoar pagi dimana banyak orang berseragam menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Setelah berjalan keluar dari Bandara selama kurang lebih tiga jam, calon bos mafia yang usianya masih beranjak enam belas tahun itu tak tahu harus kemana.

Tapi yang terpenting, saat ini dirinya sudah berada komplek perumahan. Tsuna menghela nafas lega. Koper besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya langsung ia hempaskan di pinggiran trotoar, berjalan selama kurang lebih tiga jam sudah cukup untuk membuat tenggorokannya seperti pada pasir, kering dan panas. Ia perlu minum. Tapi dimana dia bisa mendapatkannya? Tak tahu lagi ujung-ujungnya.

Nasib-nasib.

Karena rasa lelah yang mendominasi, cowok berambut jabrik itu memilih untuk mengikuti jejak kopernya yang kini tergeletak di atas aspal trotoar, di hempaskannya bokong berlapiskan celana jeans itu tepat disamping kopernya berada, Tsuna mulai mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

Banyak orang berlalulalang memandanginya dengan penuh perhatian. Melihat bagaimana melasnya muka yang saat ini di pampangkan oleh Tsuna, siapa yang tak kasihan melihat anak muda yang pagi-pagi sudah jadi gelandangan? Ohh, andai mereka tahu kalau yang mereka tatap saat ini adalah calon bos mafia yang memiliki kekuasaan paling besar di Italia, itu pasti dapat membuat mereka kaget.

Namun Tsuna tak ingin membesar-besarkan hal itu. Peduli setan tentang jabatan sebagai bos mafia, tak sedikipun dirinya berharap menjadi pemimpin sindikat kriminal seperti itu, yang hati kecilnya inginkan adalah ketenangan hidup dan kedamaian. Ohh, naif sekali. Padahal sudah lebih dari lima kali dirinya masuk kedalam situasi yang membuat nyawanya menjadi sebuah taruhan, dan dia tidak menyadari itu.

Mungkin tidak.

Ada satu pertarungan yang paling berkesan untuknya, pertarungan yang paling besar, paling dahsyat, dan paling ia benci karena dirinya sudah gagal menyelamatkan dua nyawa manusia. Menyedihkan.

"Yuni..." Bayangan seorang gadis terlintas di benak Tsuna. Gadis yang gagal ia selamatkan nyawanya.

Sudah lebih dari setahun dari kejadian itu, namun bayang-bayang wajah ceria Yuni tidak dapat Tsuna lupakan begitu saja. Yuni adalah temannya, dan teman adalah seseorang yang berharga yang tak mungkin bisa di lepaskan begitu saja. Sudah pasti.

Setelah merenung sejenak, Tsuna harus dibuat sadar kembali pada kenyataan saat ponsel yang berada di sakunya bergetar, cowok itu segera merogoh sakunya kembali dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat dari Reborn tentang alamat kos yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ini merepotkan.

Satu hal yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi ini adalah kejadian dua hari yang lalu dimana kedua orang tuanya dengan senang menyetujui usulan dari salah satu bayi terkuat di dunia. Padahal salah satu sekolah SMA di Tokyo telah ia pilih sebelum dirinya benar-benar lulus, dan alasan memilih sekolah itu bukan lain karena Kyoko-chan. Gadis pujaannya.

Dan semua ini terjadi setelah Reborn mengusulkan salah satu sekolah pada kedua orang tuanya dengan alasan kemandirian. Tentu saja Tsunayoshi Sawada memergoki rencana Reborn yang di kerja samai dengan ayahnya yang edan bukan main, tentu saja Tsuna menolak keras tentang rencana itu, karena dia tahu bahwa semua rencana yang Reborn lancarkan tidak lain hanyalah untuk menjadikannya seorang Bos Mafia. Maniak sekali.

Dan kemudian rencana ini di setujui oleh Tsuna karena sehari setelah ia mengetahui rencana ini, dia harus melihat ibunya yang senantiasa tersenyum tiba-tiba menangis sesenggukan di depannya. Hati anak yang baik tidak akan tega melihat bagaimana ibunya menangis, Tsuna akhirnya menyutujui untuk melanjutkan SMA-nya di Kota Kuoh. Disini. Di Kota yang tak sedikitpun ia kenali.

Tsuna menghela nafas.

Nasib-nasib.

 **~o~**

Pukul 10.39

Keberadaan Tsuna sekarang ini ialah dudul di bawah pohon rindang di taman yang sepi akan pengunjung. Bukan, lebih tepatnya masih ada beberapa orang, termasuk dirinya. Ohh, inikah pelatihan yang dimaksudkan oleh Reborn? Pelatihan kemandirian yang hanya bermodalkan uang dua puluh ribu Yen yang saat ini berada di dompetnya?

Ya ampun, paling tidak sediakan jemputan untuk pergi ke tempat kosnya, itu mungkin sudah cukup. Entah sudah berapa kilometer kaki Tsuna menjelajah seluk-beluk kota hanya untuk mencari alamat kos yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, andai saja dia bisa menggunakan layanan GPS untuk mencari alamat itu, mungkin sudah dari satu jam yang lalu dia bisa bersantai di dalam kamar kos yang sepi dan tenang, itu memang sebuah andai-andai kalau saja masalah yang sebenarnya itu kini bertautan dengan kuota internet yang sudah habis masanya. Biasalah, dompet pelajar. Miris.

Nasib-nasib.

Setelah beberapa menit mengistirahatkan diri di bangku taman yang sedang sepi, sebuah firasat tiba-tiba menyerang sang Decimo, sontak membuat Tsuna harus menginpeksi daerah sekitarnya.

'Perasaan apa itu tadi?' Hati Tsuna mulai bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian yang membuat hatinya sedikit tersentak oleh sesuatu, seperti sengatan kecil, sedikit samar namun tetap terasa. 'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk disini.' Tsuna kembali membatin. Dia kemudian memeriksa salah satu saku celananya yang dimana didalamnya terdapat sarung tangan wol miliknya, senjata khusus yang ia punya.

Beberapa kali mengalami pertarungan hidup dan mati sedikit membuat Tsuna tersadar, bahwa di dunia ini pasti ada yang namanya kejahatan, dan kemudian itu membuatnya selalu setia membawa sarung tangan pemberian Reborn, lebih tepatnya Leon, kadal milik Reborn.

"Aku harus kembali bergerak." Tsuna bergumam. Remaja berambut jabrik itu menggenggam gagang kopernya, kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Dari balik pohon di bangku yang menjadi bekas Tsuna mengistirahatkan diri, muncul seorang pria paruh baya yang berjenggot sedang menatap punggung Tsuna dengan tatapan yang mengartikan sebuah ketertarikan. "Dia dengan mudah merasakan sebuah kehadiran, padahal aku hanya sedikit mengeluarkan hawa keberadaanku. Manusia yang menarik."

 **~o~**

Koneko Tojou, seorang siswi tahun pertama yang populer di kalangan pria karena menjadi maskot sekolahnya, kini sedang berjalan menyusuri kota demi menemukan toko kue terbaru yang di kabarkan memiliki satu kue spesial berkelas tinggi. Itu... sebuah obsesi.

Beberapa pelajar laki-laki yang kebetulan baru pulang dari sekolah mereka, menatap sang Maskot dengan wajah cengo yang terkesan tidak bermatabat. Sebagaimana insting seorang pria sejati, jika ada seorang Loli yang sedang berjalan, pasti secara otomatis pandangan mata akan langsung tertuju pada Loli tersebut. Begitu juga dengan apa yang mereka alami saat ini. Saya biasanya juga gini, saya mah emang begitu.

Namun Koneko mengabaikan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Sebenarnya dia merasa agak risih dengan semua itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia hanya bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka ingin lakukan. Toh, selama mereka tindak sampai bermain tangan, itu bukan suatu masalah.

"Ada yang berbau enak," Koneko berhenti berjalan di tengah trotoar ketika indera penciumannya mencium sesuatu yang menurutnya enak. Hidungnya yang kecil tapi mancung terus mengendus-endus udara dan mencoba mencari asal bau yang enak itu, namun dia tidak masih belum menemukannya.

Karena instingnya yang bergerak karena penasaran tentang bau yang enak tersebut, gadis favorit semua orang ini meninggalkan niat awalnya yang ingin segera mencicipi kue berkelas yang sedang ramai di bicarakan orang-orang. Kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah kembali dengan niatan untuk mencari bau yang enak tersebut, dengan hidung yang ia busungkan ke depan, ia berharap akan dapat dengan mudah menemukan asal bau tersebut.

"Aduh, capeknya..."

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, Koneko dibuat berhenti karena bau enak yang sedang di carinya seperti sudah melewatinya dan perlahan beranjak menjauh. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik, menatap punggung cowok berjaket hijau yang tadi sempat ia dengar sedang mengeluh karena rasa capeknya. "Dia..."

 **~o~**

Malam kini menjelang, lampu-lampu di pinggiran trotoar mulai menyala berderet bergiliran dan menerangi jalanan. Tak ada yang spesial malam ini, seperti malam-malam lainnya, makan malam bersama keluarga, tertawa bersama, dan menghangatkan hati bersama dalam kebersamaan –

"...Huh!?" Mata Tsuna langsung terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ketiduran di atas jejeran kardus yang ia pungut sore tadi, "Baru saja aku bermimpi indah tentang keluargaku." Tsuna baru sadar bahwa dirinya kini sedang berada di lingkungan bekas bangunan pabrik yang terbengkalai, terlihat cocok di jadikan sebagai tempat uji nyali. Greget.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara telapak kaki berjalan yang semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Tsuna panik bukan kepalang, tubuhnya langsung begetar seperti orang menggigil kedinginan, matanya mulai melebar seperti terkena tekanan shock yang belebihan, di bagian selangkangan sedikit ada rasa hangat dan juga melegakan.

Tunggu-tunggu! Ngompol?

Greget.

"Bre-brengsek... aku sedikit ngompol." Rutuk Tsuna sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Satu sosok kecil masuk ke dalam lingkungan pabrik.

"GYAHH..." Membuat Tsuna berteriak histeris. Calon Bos Mafia macam apa ini? Memalukan. "Tolong jangan makan aku, dagingku alot, tidak bergizi, dan aku belum mandi."

Setelah beberapa saat terjebak dalam kepanikan yang tidak jelas disebabkan oleh apa, Tsuna akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Seorang anak kecil Tsuna lihat dengan tenang melangkah memasuki gedung bekas pabrik itu, tanpa sedikitpun ada rasa gentar.

"Hei, adik ngapain ke situ?" Tsuna mencoba memanggil dan menarik perhatian dari anak kecil yang rambutnya di kuncir kuda tersebut, namun sayang panggilannya tidak sedikitpun di sahut oleh anak itu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Hei, tunggu!" Tsuna akhirnya bangkit dan kemudian menyusul kepergian anak itu.

Saat Tsuna baru masuk kedalam gedung, bau amis menyengat langsung mengisi semua rongga lubang hidungnya. Cowok berambut jabrik itu dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang terasa aneh, dan sekarang ia dapat merasakan kalau semua bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sangat jelas.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kembali Tsuna mendengarkan sebuah langkah yang terus menapak, membuat ruangan kosong dan gelap itu menghasilkan sebuah gema. Firasatnya kembali mengingatkan kalau mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang buruk disini, dan itu membuat Tsuna tersadar.

Merogoh dan kemudian memakai sarung tangan wol kesukaannya, Tsuna akhirnya kembali untuk mencari anak yang terlbih dahulu masuk kedalam gedung ini. Sekarang terasa sepi, tak terdengar lagi suara gema langkah yang mengisi seluk-beluk ruangan kosong gedung itu. Terlebih dengan kurangnya penerangan disana, membuat pencarian akan semakin bertambah sulit.

Setelah menulusuri lebih dalam dengan memakai senter yang menjadi perangkat Hp miliknya, Tsuna akhirnya dapat menemukan anak kecil yang di carinya sedari tadi. Dapat ia lihat dari kejauhan kalau anak itu sedang berdiri mematung menatap sebuah dinding, tak bergerak dan tak bersuara.

Tsuna mengambil langkah kembali menuju anak itu, "Hei, apa yang kau –" Ucapannya langsung terhenti ketika dengan sangat jelas kedua matanya menatap seekor makhluk yang tak jelas bentuk tubuhnya tiba-tiba berdiri di depan anak itu. Mata merah menyala yang terlihat jelas dalam kegelapan, menyorot tajam kearah anak kecil yang Tsuna cari.

"HEI, CEPAT LARI DARI SAN –"

JRATT!

Tsuna berhenti berlari karena menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terlambat. Ada rasa tidak percaya yang besar yang saat ini mengganjal di hatinya, rasa takut dan rasa sedih, marah dan menyesal semua seolah menjadi satu. Ia pernah merasakan ini, ia pernah mengalami goncangan ini, dan inilah yang paling tidak pernah ia sukai.

Ia gagal.

Sekali lagi ia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

Menyedihkan.

Melihat bagaimana makhluk dengan bentuk tak jelas itu menikmati setiap jilatan dan kunyahan dari kepala manusia yang ia telan hidup-hidup, mau tak mau membuat air mata yang selama ini Tsuna bendung akhirnya keluar. Dia menangis, seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan pada korban yang sedang di makan makhluk itu.

BUFF!

Sebuah kobaran api kecil tiba-tiba muncul tepat di dahi Tsuna, api yang dapat menerangi segalanya. **"Kau, tidak akan kumaafkan."**

 **To be Continued...**

A/N: Etto... ini Fic untuk minggu ini, untuk minggu depan bakal saya update dua Fic sekaligus.

.

Salam Lolicon.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Apakah kau sudah siap, Issei?

Pada malam kali ini, Rias mendapatkan laporan dari petinggi Meikai bahwa ada seekor iblis liar yang kabur dan kemudian menetap di kawasan Kuoh. Hal ini juga memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk menunjukkan semua kemampuan peerage miliknya kepada satu remaja yang baru saja memulai hidupnya sebagai seorang iblis.

"Aku siap, Buchou!" Issei berseru lantang.

Rias tersenyum melihat semangat membara yang di miliki Issei. Dari sekian banyak iblis yang pernah ia jumpai, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat wajah seorang iblis yang penuh semangat seperti ini, ia jadi bangga sendiri mempunyai peerage seperti Issei.

"Akeno!"

"Baik, Buchou."

Akeno Himejima yang berpangkat sebagai seorang Ratu segera menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi setelah mendengar panggilan dari Rajanya. Cahaya bernuansa biru langsung mendominasi ruangan temaram klub Penilitian Makhluk Gaib, semuanya kemudian berjalan ke area lingkaran sihir itu berada.

Satu persatu wajah keluarganya Rias lihat, semuanya tampak bersemangat terkecuali Koneko yang terlihat melamun. Kepala Loli kesukaan semua orang itu sedikit menunduk, wajahnya yang biasa datar kini nampak sedikit serius. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Koneko?" Rias memanggil, Koneko pun menoleh.

"Ya, Buchou?"

"Apakah kau sakit? Kau terlihat melamun."

Koneko menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Koneko menggeleng lagi, "Bukan, ini sesuatu yang berbeda."

Rias terdiam. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Koneko yang bingung saat ini, dia tahu kalau saat ini Loli yang berkedudukan sebagai Benteng miliknya itu memang benar-benar memikirkan hal lain, bukan soal masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Dan sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benak Rias, apa yang sedang di pikirkan Koneko?

"Buchou, apa perbincangannya sudah selesai? Semua sudah menunggu lho."

Rias langsung menoleh ke arah Akeno yang sedang tersenyum kalem seperti biasa, gadis Gremory itu dibuat menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita berangkat!"

 **Disclaim: Aku hanya minjam karakternya para [Pakar Ternama]**

 **Peringatan: ooc, typo, Ngenes!Tsuna, Jomblo!Tsuna, dll.**

 **Ringkasan:** Tsunayoshi Sawada. Seorang calon bos mafia yang di juluki sebagai Decimo, dengan terpaksa melakukan sebuah pelatihan individu atas suruhan sang Arcoballeno, Reborn. Dan dia kini hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen, hanya dengan bermodalkan Nekad.

 **~o~**

 **Bagian 2: Akhirnya...**

Lingkaran sihir berwarna kebiruan kembali muncul di halaman depan sebuah bekas bangunan pabrik. Lima sosok yang tadi berada di ruangan klub Penilitian Makhluk Gaib, kini sudah berganti tempat pijakan.

"Jadi disini tempat iblis liar itu?!" Mata coklat Issei terus memandang keseluruhan seluk beluk bangunan yang mungkin jarang sekali menarik perhatiannya selama ia hidup menjadi seorang manusia, memang apa menariknya coba memandangi bekas bangunan kotor seperti ini? Itulah yang di batinkan oleh Issei.

Sementara beberapa orang sedang memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke sekitar area bangunan bekas pabrik itu, Koneko malah sedang mengendus-endus udara seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sore harinya saat ia sedang mencari toko kue.

"Bau yang enak itu, jangan-jangan –"

DUARR!

Sebuah suara ledakan yang besar langsung dapat menarik perhatian kelima remaja yang baru saja sampai disana. Ada sebuah asap yang mengepul dari belakang bangunan bekas itu, terlihat jelas juga kalau ada sebuah api yang terpancar dari belakang bangunan itu.

"Kita harus segera memeriksa apa yang terjadi!" Rias melihat kearah Issei, "Issei, berhati-hatilah."

Keempat remaja itu langsung mengangguk setelah mendapat sebuah perintah dari Raja mereka. Mereka segera lari dan masuk ke dalam bangunan terbengkalai itu, bau anyir yang busuk langsung menyambut semua indera penciuman kelima remaja berbeda gender itu, dari kelima remaja itu hanya Issei yang langsung merasakan mual ketika mencium bau yang menurutnya paling busuk yang pernah di cium oleh hidungnya.

"Apa sesuatu yang bergerak disana!" Kiba memperingati kepada semua anggota klub lainnya. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sisi gedung yang kini hancur di karenakan ledakan tadi, dalam pandangan mereka ada sebuah siluet yang sedang berdiri tegap di antara kobaran api yang masih membara.

Siluet yang merasakan suatu kehadiran itu segera memutar sedikit badannya ke arah kanan, dan kemudian melirik siapa pendatang baru yang keberadaannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam ruangan yang masihlah gelap gulita, sosok yang di lihatnya hanyalah terlihat samar-samar, tak lebih dari siluet hitam yang kini juga sedang balas menatapnya.

Kiba, yang menjabat sebagai Knight yang memiliki insting bertarung melebihi anggota lainnya, jiwa petarung yang di miliknya langsung tergerak saat melihat tatapan dingin dari sepasang mata berwarna orange yang entah kenapa bisa menyala dalam kegelapan. Pemuda pirang yang menjadi pujaan semua siswi di Sekolahnya itu merapatkan genggaman tangannya pada gagang pedang yang saat ini dia pegang, ada sedikit rasa gentar saat mata menyala itu terus saja mengarah kepadanya.

"Buchou, dia orang yang berbahaya!" Kiba berucap pada Rias yang tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada siluet di depannya.

Saling menyerang dengan intimidasi selama beberapa menit tak membuat siluet itu berkutik dari posisinya, Rias akhirnya bertindak. "Yuuto, maju!"

Tanpa menjawab, Kiba langsung menarik pedangnya dan kemudian bergerak sampai hampir seperti menghilang dari pandangan. Dengan kecepatan bayangan, Kiba langsung berada di depan siluet itu, ia gerakkan pedang yang di bawanya kearah leher siluet itu, yang kemudian apa yang di lihatnya selanjutnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau menahan seranganku!?" Tatapan Kiba sekarang tertuju langsung pada sepasang manik orange musuhnya. Remaja berambut pirang itu terus saja mempelototi mata dingin yang menyiratkan kekuasaan itu, dan itu berhasil membuat keberaniannya menurun. "Siapa kau?"

 **~o~**

 **.**

"Kau, tidak akan kumaafkan."

Aku marah, aku sangat marah sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin meledak disini. Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya aku merasakan perasaan berkecamuk yang bercampur aduk, aku sangat ingin melampiaskannya pada sesuatu.

Buhh!

Aku menatap ludahan mosnter itu, sebuah pita yang di pakai menjadi sebuah jepit rambut anak yang kucari, kini telah ternodai oleh air ludah makhuk itu. Menjijikkan.

" **Apa? Kau tidak akan memaafkanku? Memangnya kau bisa apa, Manusia?"**

Aku mengambil pita itu dan mulai berdiri. Ya, aku memang mendengar makhluk itu berbicara, tapi apa peduliku? Tak ada. Aku sudah muak, aku sangat ingin melenyapkan makhluk ini. Aku memasukkan pita penuh air liur itu kedalam saku celanaku, aku tak peduli meskipun jika itu menjijikkan.

Aku menatap kembali monster berbulu di depanku, dan dapat dengan jelas aku lihat kalau dia sedang meneruskan kegiatan menyantap bagian tubuh anak kecil yang kukejar secara bulat-bulat. Dia mengabaikanku. Sombong sekali.

"Operation X."

Dapat kudengar sebuah sahutan dari earphone yang terpasang di kedua telingaku. Sebuah grafik dimetris yang memiliki dua jarum pengukur muncul secara otomatis di kedua mataku, aku benar-benar akan melenyapkanmu.

 **[X-Burner]**

 **ARGHH!**

BLAR!

Akhirnya aku berhasil melenyapkan makhluk itu, tapi aku juga menghancurkan satu sisi gedung bekas pabrik ini. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya? Apa aku harus mencari orang tua dari anak ini? Mungkin sebaiknya tidak, jika aku terlibat mungkin aku yang nantinya akan di tuduh membunuh anak itu.

Mungkin inilah takdirnya.

Maaf, aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu.

Tap!

Ada yang datang? Aku ketahuan?

 **-o-**

 **-o-**

 **-o-**

"Siapa kau?"

Kiba yang tak menerima sebuah jawaban mengulang kembali apa yang dia tanyakan pada Tsuna yang hanya menatapnya datar. Kiba tahu kalau sekarang ini yang tengah mencengkram pedangnya dengan satu tangan berlapiskan sebuah sarung tangan adalah seorang manusia, tapi instingnya tidak menelan mentah-mentah kalau hal itu benar adanya, karena dalam jarak yang tak lebih dari tiga puluh centimeter dia berdiri di depan Tsuna sambil terus beradu pandangan, ada suatu gejolak aneh yang terasa seperti sedang mencekiknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Dengan pelan Tsuna melepaskan genggaman salah satu sisi tajam pedang yang telah terjepit di antara kelima jari tangan kirinya, tatapannya kini berfokus pada Kiba yang mundur dan kembali memasang posisi siaga.

"Aku, Kiba Yuuto. Aku kesini hanya ingin memusnahkan seekor iblis liar," Melihat remaja di hadapannya tak bereaksi sedikitpun, Kiba kini merasa yakin kalau cowok di depannya ini bukanlah seorang manusia biasa. Karena bagaimanapun jika manusia biasa diberi sebuah informasi tak masuk nalar seperti itu, pasti mereka akan berkata; _Aku tidak percaya_.

"Iblis liar?" Tsuna menajamkan kedua sorot matanya, pandangannya tak lepas dari Kiba yang telah mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Lalu, kau sendiri **apa**? Jelas-jelas kau dan teman-temanmu ini bukanlah manusia, benar?"

"Apa... maksudmu?" Kiba berpura-pura bodoh.

Tsuna mengambil satu langkah maju, Kiba mundur sekali lagi. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Di negara ini seorang pelajar seharusnya tidak boleh memiliki sebuah senjata, telebih sebuah pedang, dan lagi kecepatan gerakmu sudah melebihi batas-batas kecepatan manusia, jadi sangat tidak mungkin kalau kau seorang manusia," Tsuna berhenti mengucapkan spekulasi yang baru saja dia dapat dan melirik empat remaja yang berdiri jauh di belakang Kiba, "Jadi, coba sebutkan, kau dan teman-temanmu itu termasuk makhluk apa?"

"Tunggu, Yuuto!"

Baru saja Kiba membuka mulutnya dan berniat menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Tsuna, Rias tiba-tiba memerintahkannya untuk segera menutup mulutnya kembali secara tidak langsung. Cewek yang memiliki dada super besar itu berjalan pelan mendekati keberadaan Tsuna berada, sang Decimo sendiri tak sedikitpun bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

"...Sebelum kami menjawab pertanyaanmu, bisakah kau terlebih dahulu menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

'Aku merasakan sebuah aura buruk dari dia,' Tsuna mempertajam pandangannya pada Rias yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Kiba, "Tentu saja aku adalah manusia, tidak seperti kalian. Dan aku hanya kebetulan berada disini," Tsuna berkedip dua kali secara cepat, "Giliranmu!"

Rias menambahkan ketajaman pada tatapan kedua mata beriris hazel miliknya, "Kami berlima adalah penyihir yang di utus untuk melenyapkan iblis liar yang bersarang di tempat ini."

"Kau berbohong,"

Rias sedikit melebarkan matanya yang semula tajam.

"Kau menunjukan kebohonganmu." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Tsuna segera menyalurkan Api Harapan miliknya ke kedua sarung tangan yang di pakainya. Api yang memiliki warna merah padam meledak dari kedua telapak tangan calon bos mafia itu, membuat penggunanya dapat bergerak dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai seperti terlihat menghilang dari pandangan.

BUG!

Sebuah suara bedebam yang menggema menjadi sebuah tanda kalau sebuah pukulan telah berhasil di daratkan pada seseorang. Hal tersebut kemudian terungkap setelah mulut dari Knight of Gremory family tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak, tubuh ksatria berpedang itu tertekuk setelah Tsuna berhasil menyarangkan tinjunya pada perut Kiba.

"Beraninya kau –" Rias tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat melihat kembali bahwa sosok remaja tak ia ketahui asal-usulnya itu telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Hal yang selanjutnya Rias rasakan adalah sebuah pukulan yang tak begitu bertenaga tersarang pada tengkuk lehernya yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa pukulan tersebut telah berhasil merenggut kesadarannya.

"RIAS/BUCHOU!"

Tsuna tak sedikitpun menghiraukan tubuh Rias yang jatuh ke tanah secara bebas, matanya yang dingin lebih memilih memandang tiga remaja yang dua diantaranya memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda dengannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat membunuh kalian semua."

"Brengsek!" Issei yang terbakar amarah, langsung berlari ke arah Tsuna yang masih berdiri tepat disamping tubuh lemas milik Rias. Sacred Gear berwarna crimson secara otomatis keluar di tangan kirinya karena secara tidak langsung emosi yang di keluarkan Issei telah memicu kekuatan sihir yang ada pada tubuhnya, remaja yang baru saja menduduki jajaran pion dalam keluarga Gremory itu menyerang tanpa memiliki sebuah rencana. Karena itulah, saat kedua indera pengelihatannya dengan jelas melihat kalau musuh yang ingin dia serang menghilang secara tiba-tiba, tak ada hal lain yang Issei rasakan kecuali rasa kaget. Apa yang selanjutnya pemuda itu rasakan adalah sensasi menyakitkan yang menyerang langsung pada titik di ulu hatinya, Issei dapat merasakan kalau tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan, lemas dan kemudian dengan bebas terhempas di lantai ruangan bangunan bekas pabrik itu. Dia pingsan.

"Cukup!" Setelah melihat bagaimana Akeno dan Koneko memasang posisi siaga, Tsuna dengan cepat berseru, "Apa kalian berdua belum puas setelah ketiga teman kalian sudah tak sadarkan diri? Aku tak ingin menambah korban lagi."

Akeno dan Koneko saling beradu pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya kedua iblis bergender wanita itu saling mengangguk. Tsuna menghela nafas lega saat melihat Akeno dan Koneko menurunkan posisi bertarung mereka. Dengan pelan kedua kakinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang berada di belakang kedua gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, tak ada selangkahpun rasa ragu saat dia berjalan melewati kedua gadis tersebut, karena kemampuan _Chou Chokkan_ (Super Intuition Hyper) miliknya tak merasakan niat tersembunyi sedikitpun dari Akeno dan Koneko.

Akeno dan Koneko terus memandang punggung remaja berambut cokelat yang memiliki gaya jabrik itu. Mereka sedikit merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dua dari tiga teman mereka yang memiliki kapabalitas tinggi sebagai seorang iblis petarung, bisa dengan mudahnya dibuat tidak sadarkan diri hanya dengan sekali pukul. Mereka berdua mulai bertanya-tanya tentang teknik apa yang telah dipakai seorang manusia yang bahkan bisa sampai membuat tiga iblis yang notabenenya memiliki daya tahan fisik lebih besar daripada milik manusia bisa pingsan dengan hanya satu kali kontak fisik dengan bagian tubuh yang memang memiliki potensi untuk membuat saraf dan otot lumpuh beberapa saat, tapi meskipun begitu mereka tetap tidak percaya.

"Ugh, apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Suara lenguhan itu langsung menarik perhatian dua gadis yang masih berdiri tegak disana, mereka langsung memanggil nama orang yang baru saja terbangun dari ketidaksadaran dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu secara bersamaan.

"Rias/Buchou!"

 **~o~**

Krukk~

"Arrgh, aku lapar~"

Pada pukul yang hampir menunjukkan angka sebelas ini, Tsuna masih bersabar berjalan menyusuri trotoar untuk mencari alamat tempat kos yang nanti akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya, namun beginilah akhirnya, dia belum menemukan satupun petunjuk. Terlebih kali ini dia lapar, dan lagi pada jam malam seperti ini tak akan ada satupun toko makanan ringan yang masih buka.

Krukk~

"Aku lapar~"

Setelah terus merenung sambil berjalan lesu, Tsuna memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bangku tempat Halte Bus berada. Untuk jam yang menjelang larut malam seperti ini memang keadaan pemberhentian bus umum seperti ini sudah terlampau sepi, tak ada lagi orang yang menunggu jadwal datangnya bus pada jam seperti ini.

Rasa lelah yang terlalu membebani tubuhnya terpaksa membuat Tsuna menghela nafas. Dia tiba-tiba langsung teringat pada kejadian yang menimpanya tadi, itu membuat calon bos mafia yang usianya masih beranjak enam belas tahun tersebut mengambil kembali pita yang di ludahkan oleh makhluk yang ia lenyapkan. Ada sedikit sisa air liur yang masih belum mengering sepenuhnya pada pita itu, bau busuk otomatis tercium oleh hidung Tsuna yang terus menyetorkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, namun hal itu tak sedikitpun ia hiraukan.

Pikirannya masih dapat mengingat bagaimana gambaran sosok anak kecil yang usianya sekitar empat sampai lima tahun, tewas dengan kepala yang terlebih dahulu lepas dari badannya. Bahkan yang lebih parah, kepala yang menjadi sumber yang memproses semua yang ada pada tubuh menjadi makanan pembuka sebelum kemudian tubuh kecil yang sudah berlumuran darah menjadi sebuah hidangan utama sekali telan.

Masalah selanjutnya malah membuatnya semakin pusing, masalah tentang lima remaja yang mengaku sebagai penyihir. Tsuna tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau di kota ini terdapat makhluk-makhluk supernatural yang tidak masuk di akal, pertama adalah iblis liar yang ia ketahui dari penyihir berambut merah itu, kemudian manusia yang bisa menggunakan sihir yang disebut sebagai seorang penyihir, esper, dukun, atau apalah itu yang berhubungan dengan sihir, lalu selanjutnya apa lagi?

"Hei Nak, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Saat Tsuna kembali mendongak, ia dapat melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki jenggot runcing dan sedang memakai setelan _kimono_ abu-abu. Tuhan telah menjawab doanya. Dan tanpa Tsuna ketahui, orang ia tatap kini bukanlah seorang manusia melainkan Malaikat Jatuh.

[To be Continue...]

.

.

.

Bercanda :v Lolz

 **~o~**

"Jadi, paman benar-benar tahu alamat tempat kos ini?" Kini Tsuna melanjutkan langkahnya mencari alamat yang sedari pagi tidak ia temukan tempatnya di temani oleh pria paruh baya yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia temui.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan berbohong padamu." Pria berjenggot itu menatap kalem Tsuna, "Ohh, dan lagi, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan paman, itu membuatku merasa menjadi tua. Panggil saja aku Azazel."

Tsuna dengan spontan mengangguk paham. Entah kenapa meskipun baru bertemu tadi, Tsuna bisa menaruh kepercayaan kepada pria bernama Azazel ini, karena selama ia berinteraksi dengan pria ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan niat jahat yang tersembunyi dari Azazel ini.

"Nah, kita sampai."

Tsuna harus di buat melongo tentang apa yang dia lihat sekarang, dia kembali melihat Azazel. "Anu, inikan sebuah apartemen, bukannya tempat kos."

Azazel tiba-tiba tergelak. "Hari sudah larut, lebih baik kau beristrahat disini dulu untuk semalam."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Melihat bagaimana Azazel mengangguk penuh keyakinan, Tsuna hanya bisa mendesah. "Terserah saja."

.

.

Cahaya bulan purnama malam ini terlihat begitu terang sampai-sampai sorot cahaya dari lampu jalanan kalah karenanya. Kesunyian malam ini terhiaskan oleh ribuan binta –

"Akeno, tolong jangan ulangi puisi itu lagi." Rias yang saat ini sedang berbaring di atas sofa ruangan klubnya, hanya bisa mendesah saat mendengar Ratunya sudah membaca ulang sebuah puisi yang sama sebanyak tiga kali. Dalam kondisinya saat ini, gadis yang berperan sebagai Raja itu hanya dapat berbaring dengan sebuah kompres kain yang sudah terlebih dahulu di basuh dengan air hangat, rasa sakit yang masih menjalar di kepalanya telah memaksa pewaris klan Gremory itu melupakan kejadian yang telah menimpanya tadi.

"Ara-ara," Setelah mengucapkan itu, Akeno terkikik. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mencoba membantumu melupakan kejadian tadi, Rias. Tapi jujur saja, aku sendiri masih kepikiran tentang cowok tadi." Akeno kemudian duduk di sela-sela sofa yang sejejer dengan betis kaki sahabatnya itu.

"Bahkan diantara manusia, ada yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Aku terlalu meremehkan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui," Rias menaruh beban pergelangan tangan kanannya di atas kain basah yang menempel di dahinya, kemudian dia menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dunia ini ternyata sangat luas.

=o=

=o=

Pagi hari menjelang, sinar mentari yang berwarna keemasan terbit menerangi langit dan seisi bumi. Sekarang adalah waktunya bagi manusia kembali terbangun dari tidurnya, bergerak dan melakukan aktivitas keseharian yang pada akhirnya bisa membuat lelah juga.

Pada momen inilah sang calon bos mafia yang di juluki sebagai Decimo, membuka matanya yang penuh belek dengan perlahan. Apa yang di lakukan remaja itu adalah menggeliat seperti kucing, tak hanya itu, mulutnya yang masih di hiasi oleh air liur menguap lebar dan menyemburkan nafas bau basin yang mungkin dapat membuat makhluk seperti Ogre pingsang karenanya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengedipkan matanya yang sendu, sebuah suara dengkuran yang memekakkan telinga menarik perhatiannya. Apa yang kemudian ia perhatikan adalah tubuh dari seonggok daging berjenggot yang tengah tidur dengan posisi tidak karuan, Tsuna berkedip beberapa kali untuk memproses apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Kemudian, Tsuna tersadar.

"LHO! DIMANA AKU SEKARANG~!?"

Bahkan penyakit gobloknya kembali kumat setelah tidur semalaman.

 **To be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalo ini gak bercanda :v Lolz**

 **A/N: Akhirnya bisa nyelesein nih fic Markotop, yess...**

 **Oke, ini baru tahap awal dimana keJonesan Tsuna akan di uji :"v sabarlah nak, bapak selalu mendukungmu #Plakk, ahaahaha.**

 **Sedikit ada kesulitan tentang tema mafia yang dipadukan dengan dunia supernatural, yah... tapi itu sebuah tantangan tersendiri buat saya, terlebih lagi tidak ada cerita yang bisa menjadi referensi dengan tema seperti ini, lebih repot, tapi menantang :v Lolz**

 **Dan bagi yang mengharapkan sebuah Pairing, itu tidak akan terjadi secepat kilat :v masih ada prosesnya entar, jadi harap sabar.**

 **Ohh, sebagai Note tambahan, Hard Disk yang berisikan file Second Life chapter 14 sedang di pinjam oleh keponakan tercinta, dan katanya hari senin baru bisa balik ke tangan saya. Jadi untuk minggu ini hanya bisa mengupdate cerita ini.**

 **Oke sampai disini.**

 **.**

 **Lolicon Tamvan out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Suara bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, membuat semua murid langsung bergegas duduk di tempat mereka. Terkecuali Koneko yang sedari datang sudah langsung duduk di tempatnya, tak lupa camilan berasa manis yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis dimata Author, tak luput ia santap bersamaan dengan bacaan yang berada di satu tangan yang tak memegang camilan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

"SELAMAT PAGI SENSEI~"

Koneko tak tergerak dari kegiatannya.

"...Toujou-san, bisa kita sudahi acara makan-makannya?"

Baru saat sang guru memanggil namanya, Koneko langsung tersentak. Segera ia lahap camilan yang ia pegang ke dalam mulutnya, dengan beberapa kali kunyahan akhirnya makanan yang berasa manis itu dapat ia telan.

"Maaf, Sensei."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Sang Sensei kembali menatap semua muridnya, "Sebelum aku mulai pelajaran pada jam pertama ini, terlebih dahulu mari kita sambut dua murid baru pindahan dari daerah Namimori ini. Silahkan masuk, Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san."

Semua mata murid kelas itu langsung tertuju pada pintu geser yang terbuka. Dari semua tatapan yang ada, hanya Koneko yang menatap tidak peduli pada pintu masuk tersebut. Namun tatapan dingin itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik setelah sosok murid baru yang ditunggu masuk ke dalam kelas, Koneko terpaku dengan mata melebar.

Tsuna dan Takeshi berdiri tegak di depan kelas dengan senyuman paling sempurna yang bisa mereka buat.

"Nah, Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memamerkan senyuman gugupnya, "E-Etto, salam kenal. Namaku Tsunayoshi Sawada, panggil saja Tsuna."

Sementara Takeshi hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa, "Aku Takeshi Yamamoto, salam kenal."

Dan hari ini akan Koneko anggap sebagai hari yang paling sempurna, untuk menuntut balik kekesalan yang pernah Tsuna perbuat pada Ketua Klubnya.

 **Disclaim: Aku hanya minjam karakternya para [Pakar Ternama]**

 **Peringatan: ooc, typo, Ngenes!Tsuna, Jomblo!Tsuna, dll.**

 **Ringkasan:** Tsunayoshi Sawada. Seorang calon bos mafia yang di juluki sebagai Decimo, dengan terpaksa melakukan sebuah pelatihan individu atas suruhan sang Arcoballeno, Reborn. Dan dia kini hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen, hanya dengan bermodalkan Nekad.

 **~o~**

 **Bagian 3: Awal!**

Setelah beberapa jam masuk sekolah yang sudah Tsuna lewati, detik-detik ini adalah saat yang paling ia tunggu, jam istirahat. Tsuna menghela nafas, merasa lelah mengikuti pelajaran yang ternyata lebih rumit dari saat dia masih duduk di bangku SMP Namimori. Terlebih itu, selama ia mengikuti pelajaran dari jam pertama sampai sekarang, ada sebuah pandangan menusuk yang memaksa dirinya harus terus bersiaga. Dan sepertinya, Yamamoto juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Beberapa murid yang ingin berkenalan, terutama kebanyakan murid perempuan, langsung menuju ke arah bangku dua murid baru yang tadi pagi baru masuk ke kelas mereka. Bahkan Tsuna tak sedikitpun menyangka kalau hari pertama ini sahabatnya, Yamamoto, langsung terkenal dikalangan perempuan. Yah itu wajar, karena sebagian besar murid di kelas ini adalah perempuan, jadi Tsuna tak heran jikalau wajah semangat milik Yamamoto dapat menarik perhatian para gadis di kelas ini.

Mengingat kembali tadi pagi, Tsuna yang baru terbangun di atas kasur milik Azazel-san, langsung panik tak terbendung karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus hadir sebagai murid baru. Namun kepanikan yang dirasakan Tsuna langsung pupus saat pemuda yang memegang gelar sebagai Vongola Decimo tersebut menemukan sebuah catatan yang tertindih ponselnya di atas kasur tepat disampingnya tidur semalam.

Tsuna dengan segera mengambil dan membaca kertas itu, isinya berupa permintaan maaf dari Azazel-san karena sudah lancang membaca pesan di ponselnya, dan yang selanjutnya adalah gambaran alamat tempat kos yang menjadi tujuan utama sang Decimo.

Setelah ia keluar dari apartemen milik Azazel-san, barulah Tsuna menulusuri petunjuk pada catatan itu. Dan setelah beberapa puluh menit berjalan kaki, barulah Tsuna menemukan sebuah pos polisi terdekat yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan tempat tujuan yang ia cari kemarin. Tsuna akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega, kemudian hal yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah masuk ke dalam kamar kos dengan nomor yang sudah diberikan Reborn pada pesan yang ia terima kemarin.

Namun saat ia berniat membuka kunci kamar tersebut, sudah ada terlebih dahulu sebuah kunci yang menancap di lubang knop pintu. Merasa khawatir dengan adanya pencuri yang masuk, meskipun sebenarnya sangat mustahil karena sudah pasti tidak ada barang berharga di dalam sana, Tsuna dengan cepat merogoh sarung tangan wol kebanggaannya dan dengan cepat mengaktifkan api langit yang menjadi penanda bahwa ia adalah pemimpin dari organisasi mafia terbesar di Italia, dengan perlahan Tsuna memutar knop pintu dan kemudian langsung membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Siapa disana!?"

Dan di detik berikutnya, Tsuna hanya bisa terbengong dengan dua mata yang berkedip-kedip. Pasalnya apa yang ia lihat setelah pintu kamar kosnya ia buka adalah sebuah pemandangan yang muncul sekali seumur hidup, dimana disana terdapat Chrome yang sedang berganti baju.

Mata Chrome perlahan-lahan melebar, "KYYAA~!"

Tsuna dengan cepat menarik kembali pintu masuk yang masih ia pegang agar kembali tertutup, "Ma-maafkan aku!"

Cklek!

"Ada apa!?"

Perrhatian Tsuna teralihkan pada pintu kos disampingnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka, dan dari sana keluarlah orang yang paling Tsuna kenal selama berada di SMP Namimori, teman yang paling ia andalkan, teman yang paling dingin kepalanya meskipun dalam situasi terdesak, dialah Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto?"

"Tsuna?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Kemudian pintu dibelakang Tsuna terbuka, dan Tsuna menoleh.

"Chrome?"

"Boss?"

Mereka juga terdiam.

Semuanya terdiam.

Bumi pun terdiam.

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" Akhirnya Tsuna memecah keheningan.

 **~o~**

"Bucchou, aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah informasi."

Rias, Akeno, serta Kiba yang duduk sambil minum teh dengan tenang, dibuat menoleh karena mendengar adanya nada serius pada ucapan Koneko. Namun ekspresi di wajah Rias yang tenang seolah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau dirinya harus duduk terlebih dahulu, dan Koneko paham betul soal itu.

Setelah bokong Koneko mendarat di bantalan sofa ruangan klub itu, Akeno dengan tanggap langsung saja berdiri dan kemudian berjalan kearah dapur yang tidak lain berniat membuatkan secangkir teh panas untuk Loli pemegang bidak benteng yang sekaligus adalah Loli kesukaan Author.

"Sekarang, bisa kau katakan informasi apa yang sudah kau dapat." Setelah selesai berbicara, Rias bersandar di punggung sofa dan tak lupa bersidekap menyangga dadanya.

Sebelum Koneko menyahut kembali, Akeno yang datang dengan secangkir teh membuat Koneko menghentikan niatannya dan berterima kasih pada _Senpai_ yang paling dipuja nomor dua di Sekolah itu.

"Begini, _Bucchou._ Kau ingat tentang manusia yang sudah berhasil membuatmu pingsan?"

Kiba yang semula masih tenang menyesap tehnya, langsung saja menghentikan kegiatannya itu tepat setelah Koneko berhenti berbicara.

"Kau tahu dimana dia, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko menoleh kearah Kiba yang kebetulan sedang duduk satu sofa dengannya, "Itulah hal ingin kusampaikan saat ini." Koneko kembali menatap Rias, "Manusia yang ternyata bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada yang berhasil membuat Bucchou pingsan, kini satu kelas denganku."

 **~o~**

"Tsuna, kau tadi menyadarinya?"

Tsuna menoleh, sambil terus mengunyah roti isi kare yang tadi ia beli di Kantin bersama pemuda yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Menyadari? Menyadari apa?"

Takeshi menghela nafas berat, "Ayolah, masa gitu aja kau gak sadar? Masa begini sih sifat dari bos kita?"

Tsuna tak langsung menyahut omongan Takeshi, remaja jabrik itu terlebih dahulu memasukkan, mengunyah, dan menelan lagi roti yang ia beli. "Yang kau maksud pandangan menusuk yang sedari terasa saat jam pelajaran?" Tsuna kembali memasukkan roti yang ia pegang ke dalam mulutnya.

Takeshi mengangguk, "Dan kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?"

Tsuna mencubit dagunya, "Emm, kalau tidak salah gadis berambut putih yang duduk di pojokan itu 'kan?"

Takeshi kembali mengangguk, "Dan apa kau tidak mencurigainya? Dia tadi terus memandangmu dengan nafsu membunuh."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Yamamoto. Mungkin dia terus memandangku karena ingin berkenalan, siapa tahu 'kan?" Tsuna memberikan sebuah senyum lebar kearah sahabatnya itu.

Melihat hal itu, pandangan Takeshi yang tadi mengeras kembali melunak. "Yah, jika kau beranggapan seperti itu, apa boleh buat."

Tsuna tertawa ringan. Dirinya yang sedang menikmati jam istirahat di bawah pohon yang berada di pinggiran lapangan, kemudian memandang langit yang ternodai oleh beberapa gumpalan awan.

'Aku harap juga begitu, Yamamoto.'

 **~o~**

"Kau ingin bergabung dengan klub Kendo?"

Takeshi menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman terbaik yang bisa ia berikan, "Benar sekali. Apakah murid laki-laki tidak boleh bergabung? Karena kulihat sepertinya semua anggotanya murid perempuan."

"Ahh, tentu saja boleh, tidak ada peraturan di Sekolah yang melarang seorang murid untuk ikut ke dalam suatu klub."

Takeshi tertawa canggung, "Ahaha, terima kasih."

Dari kejauhan Tsubaki Shinra selaku ketua dari klub Kendo yang juga menjabat sebagai wakil dari ketua osis akademi Kuoh, melihat adanya gelagat aneh dari pintu masuk yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Tsayaka, apa yang terjadi di depan?" Jujur saja, meskipun dirinya seorang iblis yang notabenenya memiliki indera lebih tajam dari indera manusia, tapi tetap saja fokusnya tadi ia pakai untuk memantau para anggota klubnya yang sedang latih tanding, dan membuatnya tidak tahu tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi di pintu masuk.

Gadis yang di panggil Tsayaka itu mendekat kearah Tsubaki, "Ohh, itu murid baru dari kelas satu yang ingin bergabung, Bucchou."

Tsubaki tak lagi berkomentar, dia hanya sedikit bergumam sebagai balasan. Kedua alisnya kemudian sedikit ia angkat saat melihat Fuki berjalan kearahnya dengan murid baru yang sedang ia bicarakan tadi.

"Baiklah Bucchou, aku kembali latihan dulu ya." Tsayaka akhirnya pergi.

"Ini dia ketua klub kami." Fuki menunjukkan sosok Tsubaki pada Takeshi, kemudian dia melenggang pergi.

Alis Tsubaki berkerut melihat perawakan wajah Takeshi yang terlihat polos, otaknya mulai menilai kalau pemuda di depannya ini tidak cocok masuk ke dalam klub ini.

Takeshi menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang bebas kearah Tsubaki, "Tsubaki-senpai 'benar? Perkenalkan, aku Takeshi Yamamoto."

Tsubaki memandang sejenak uluran tangan itu, kemudian dia kembali menatap wajah Takeshi yang masih setia tersenyum padanya. Sebelum berbicara, gadis berkacamata itu bersidekap menyangga dadanya. "Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja. Apa yang kau punya?"

Takeshi beberapa kali berkedip tak mengerti, lalu dia kembali menarik uluran tangannya yang kemudian ia pakai sebagai media penggaruk belakang kepala. "Ehehe, aku hanya bisa dasar-dasarnya saja, Senpai."

Tatapan Tsubaki menajam, "Jika kau tak keberatan, aku ingin mengetes dasar-dasar apa yang kau kuasai sebagai syarat penerimaan anggota baru. Ini kulakukan supaya kau memberikan bukti, bukan hanya ucapan, bagaimana?"

"Hm! Aku setuju saja." Takeshi membuat cengiran tanpa dosa.

Mata Tsubaki sedikit melebar melihat reaksi yang seolah tak memiliki rasa takut itu, "Tsayaka!"

"Ya, Bucchou?"

"...Kosongkan lapangan."

"Siap!"

Tak sampai berselang lima menit, ruangan klub Kendo yang sebelumnya penuh dengan anggota yang sedang berlatih, kini sudah bertambah luas karena para penghuninya langsung duduk di pinggiran lapangan dan menjadi penonton.

Takeshi berdecak kagum melihat betapa luasnya ruangan klub yang di datanginya, bahkan _dojo_ miliknya tak seluas ruangan ini.

"Sudah selesai terkagum?"

Takeshi tersentak mendengar penuturan Tsubaki. Dengan cepat kemudian pemuda itu menurunkan tas panjang yang di dalamnya berisi pedang bambu pemberian ayahnya yang bernama _**Shigure Soen**_.

Tsubaki kembali mengernyit saat melihat bagaimana Takeshi sangat berhati-hati mengeluarkan pedang bambu yang ia bawa, "Kau tidak ingin memakai armor?" Melihat bagaimana Takeshi menggeleng membuat tatapan Tsubaki semakin tajam, "Jika nanti kau sampai terluka, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab."

Takeshi tertawa riang seolah tak mendengarkan ancaman yang Tsubaki sampaikan, "Tolong jangan menahan diri, Tsubaki-senpai." Selesai mengucapkan itu, Takeshi langsung mengambil sikap.

Tsubaki dibuat kaget dalam hati ketika melihat gestur dari Takeshi. Semua sifatnya berubah drastis, dan Tsubaki tahu dari insting bertarungnya, bahkan dia mulai menilai Takeshi dalam hati sebagai seorang petarung, bukan lagi siswa akademi Kuoh.

"Aku akan mengambil peran sebagai wasit dalam pertarungan tidak resmi ini," Tsayaka berbicara di tengah arena, "Peraturannya sederhana, siapa diantara kedua pemain yang terkena _hit_ maka akan dinyatakan kalah. Baiklah, mulai!"

Meskipun pertandingan sudah dinyatakan mulai, tapi tak ada satupun dari kedua pemain yang sedang bertanding beranjak dari tempat mereka. Keduanya hanya saling memasang sifat dan saling bertukar pandangan, tekanan di ruangan klub itu seketika berubah, membuat para penonton sampai berhasil dibuat menelan ludah.

'Dia, aku dapat merasakan kekuatannya.' Batin Tsubaki.

"Aku mulai!"

Setelah memberikan instrupsi, Takeshi langsung berlari dengan pedang yang siap dia tebaskan.

Tak!

Tebasan lurus yang mengarah tepat ke kepala Tsubaki dapat dengan mudah di tahan oleh gadis berkacamata tersebut. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, Tsubaki segera menghempaskan pedang milik Takeshi yang sampai membuat pemegangnya sedikit terpental kebelakang.

Takeshi langsung mengambil sifat kembali, "Tsubaki-senpai, kau sangat kuat!" Dalam benak Takeshi mulai memperhitungkan daya tahan milik lawannya. Pasalnya tebasan yang tadi ia berikan seharusnya dapat sedikit membuat sang lawan terhuyung kebelakang, meskipun dirinya tak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya pada tebasan tadi.

"Aku maju!"

Sekarang giliran Tsubaki yang menyerang, gadis berkacamata itu menyerang dengan meniru gaya serangan milik Takeshi yang meskipun itu memanglah gaya serangan biasa yang di gunakan untuk memperoleh poin dalam pertandingan.

Merasa jarak serang sudah mencukupi, Tsubaki langsung melesatkan tebasannya kearah Takeshi, Takeshi berniat menahan tebasan yang mengincar kepalanya itu seperti yang Tsubaki lakukan, tapi dalam gerak lambat Takeshi dapat melihat sebuah tekanan angin tipis disekeliling permukaan pedang Tsubaki.

Mata Takeshi melebar, 'Dia berniat memotong pedangku!' Dengan tanggap sebelum pedang milik Tsubaki dengan telak mengenai kepalanya, Takeshi memiringkan tubuhnya.

Tsubaki sedikit terkejut saat melihat lawannya lebih memilih menghindar daripada menahan serangan yang seperti ia lakukan, perhitungannya kali ini salah. 'Apakah dia tahu?'

"Tsubaki-senpai, kau melamun."

Saat Tsubaki tersadar, sebuah pedang bambu sudah berada tepat disamping leher jenjangnya berada.

"Apakah kau menyerah?"

Tsubaki menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Dan aku ucapkan, selamat datang di klub Kendo Takeshi Yamamoto."

Takeshi hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah cengiran.

 **~o~**

"Ada apa kau datang kemari, Tsubaki?" Baru kali ini Sona melihat wakilnya datang ke ruang osis saat bel masuk jam kelima sudah berbunyi, tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terheran, yakni dari wajah mengeras yang kini di pasang oleh tangan kanannya itu.

Tsubaki menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang tertuliskan sebuah profil seorang siswa yang ternyata adalah Takeshi Yamamoto.

Sona sekilas melihat kertas itu sebelum manik ungu yang terlindungi oleh sepasang lensa kacamata itu kembali menatap Tsubaki, "Apa ini?" Tanya Sona yang belum mengerti akan maksud yang diberikan Tsubaki.

"Kaichou, perlu kau ketahui kalau siswa pindahan ini sangatlah berbakat menjadi salah satu dari kita." Setelah berbicara panjang seperti itu, Tsubaki langsung melenggang pergi.

Sona mengambil kertas yang di berikan Tsubaki, dan kemudian menatap wajah dari foto milik Takeshi. "Takeshi Yamamoto."

.

.

Di dalam kelas, Takeshi tiba-tiba saja bersin tanpa sebab, membuat Tsuna menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Yamamoto?"

Takeshi melambaikan tangannya kearah Tsuna, "Tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin ada orang yang sedang membicarakanku di luar sana."

Tsuna hanya menanggapi jawaban Takeshi dengan bibir yang di bulatkan, setelah itu dia kembali beralih kearah tugas yang baru saja diberikan oleh gurunya, sebelum kemampuan intuisinya tergerak oleh sebuah tatapan tak mengenakkan yang terus terarah kepadanya.

'Gadis itu lagi.' Diam-diam Tsuna melemparkan sebuah lirikan tajam kearah Koneko yang duduk di bagku yang bertempatkan di pojok kiri ruangan.

 **~o~**

Sore telah menjelang, mentari berwarna kekuningan tengah mewarnai indahnya senja hari pertama sekolah.

Yang sebenarnya saat ini bukan lagi sore hari, melainkan menjelang petang. Semua murid masing-masing sudah pulang ke rumah mereka, tak ada satupun yang tersisa terkecuali dua murid baru yang baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka, dan itu semua tidak lain karena lemotnya otak dari seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada yang memang sangat lemah terhadap unsur yang berbau angka dan perhitungan.

"Hah, maafkan aku Yamamoto, karena aku kau jadi harus pulang terlambat juga."

Takeshi tertawa melihat keluhan temannya, "Tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan menyalahkan otakmu yang lemot itu kok."

Tsuna melirik temannya itu dengan pandangan yang penuh akan sweatdrop, 'Kau baru saja menyalahkannya Yamamoto.'

"Lagipula aku tadi ketiduran, jadi kita impas." Takeshi kembali tertawa, Tsuna semakin sweatdrop.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan dan terus saja mengobrol seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya, sampai mereka hampir sampai di gerbang masuk sekolah dan disana sudah menyambut lima remaja yang juga murid dari akademi Kuoh.

"Yamamoto."

Panggilan dengan intonasi kaku itu membuat Takeshi yang terus bercerita akhirnya berhenti, dan akhirnya Takeshi baru sadar akan adanya lima murid yang berdiri gagah tak jauh dari keberadaannya berada.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu kemarin!" Rias berbicara lantang sambil menunjuk Tsuna yang hanya diam tak mengerti.

Takeshi menoleh kearah Tsuna, "Dia kenalanmu?"

Tsuna mengangkat bahu, "Enggak tuh, papasan aja enggak pernah."

Kemudian ada angin berhembus di tengah-tengah kedua kubu itu, dan terciptalah keheningan yang membuat Rias mati kutu, terlebih oleh rasa malu karena sudah berteriak yang kemudian di acuhkan begitu saja.

Takeshi mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "Kalau begitu kita tidak harus mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi."

"Kau benar," jawab Tsuna.

Lalu kedua remaja yang menjadi siswa pindahan itu berjalan hampir tiga langkah sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berhenti karena salah seorang dari lima orang yang menghadang mereka mencabut sebuah pedang. Hal itu spontan membuat kedua mafia yang belum matang keberadaannya, memasang kewaspadaan.

"Beraninya kalian mengacuhkan Bucchou!" Ucap Kiba.

"Benar, kali ini kau akan kuhajar!" Kali ini Issei yang berteriak.

Awal sebuah pertarungan akan terjadi, tak akan ada yang bisa lolos dari takdir ini.

 **[To be Continued...]**

 **A/N: Sorry note kali ini gak panjang-panjang, soalnya ngetik dari hape.**

 **.**

 **Ramiel de Ancient.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yamamoto," Takeshi menoleh atas panggilan Tsuna, "Sepertinya mereka mengincarku, jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

Tanpa melihat wajah Tsuna pun, yang kini sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, Takeshi tahu bahwa temannya itu sudah dalam mode serius. Indikasi tersebut juga dibuktikan dengan adanya sepasang sarung tangan yang kini sudah terpakai di kedua tangannya.

Namun sebagai temannya, Takeshi tidak akan membiarkan Tsuna bertindak ceroboh semaunya. Jadi karena itu Takeshi memutuskan untuk ikut andil dalam pertarungan yang jika dilihat memang sudah berat sebelah kalau dikategorikan dalam hal jumlah, oleh karena itu tanpa ragu lagi Takeshi mensejejerkan posisinya dengan Tsuna yang tadi sempat berada dua langkah di depannya.

"Yare-yare, kaupikir aku akan menurut begitu saja pada perintahmu?" sahut Takeshi. Membuat Tsuna menoleh ke arah kiri, "Dilihat dari manapun kau sudah kalah dalam soal jumlah, Bos! Jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Melihat bagaimana Takeshi sedang mengeluarkan pedang bambu andalannya dari wadah yang ia pegang, Tsuna dipaksa harus membuang nafas pelan karena tak bisa mencegah sifat kepala batu milik Takeshi. "Terserah kau saja."

Di sisi lain, Kiba harus mempertajam sorot matanya karena ada satu lagi orang yang ikut dalam urusan balas dendam ini. Dirinya mungkin tahu kalau sosok yang memiliki jilatan api di dahinya itu tanpa memakai senjatapun bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya, tapi menilik kalau satu orang baru yang ikut bergabung hanya memakai sebuah pedang bambu sebagai senjata? Kiba sukses dibuat heran.

"Aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, cepat segera kita selesaikan urusan ini." Deklarasi yang Tsuna ucapkan menjadi sebuah awal dari pertarungan yang memang berat sebelah.

 **Disclaim: Aku hanya minjam karakternya para [Pakar Ternama]**

 **Peringatan: ooc, typo, Ngenes!Tsuna, Jomblo!Tsuna, dll.**

 **Ringkasan:** Tsunayoshi Sawada. Seorang calon bos mafia yang di juluki sebagai Decimo, dengan terpaksa melakukan sebuah pelatihan individu atas suruhan sang Arcoballeno, Reborn. Dan dia kini hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen, hanya dengan bermodalkan Nekad.

 **~o~**

 **Bagian 4: Kejutan Tak Terduga!**

Sebagai seorang iblis yang memiliki peran _Knight_ , Kiba adalah orang sangat berpotensi untuk menyudutkan lawannya pada serangan pertama. Kemampuan kecepatan superior yang tak dimiliki oleh bidak lain membuatnya paham betul bagaimana cara membunuh makhuk lain tanpa mereka sadari.

Jadi, saat Kiba selesai mencabut pedang dari sarungnya dan melemparnya sembarangan sampai menyentuh tanah, sosoknya sudah menghilang dalam kilatan bayangan kalau hanya dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Namun kemampuan superior seperti itu hanya akan menjadi kemampuan yang tidak berguna di mata orang yang memiliki kemampuan kelas tinggi seperti _Chou-Cokkan_ (Intuition Hyper), karena secepat apapun kecepatan gerak musuh, jika masih bisa dideteksi hawa keberadaan nafsu membunuhnya, menghentikan serangan hanyalah masalah waktu.

Karena itulah, saat Kiba berniat menusuk kepala targetnya dari belakang, langkahnya sudah terlebih dahulu tertebak oleh sebuah reflek konstan yang membuat Kiba terkejut. Remaja pirang yang mengambil peranan _knight_ dari Peerage Rias Gremory terpaksa harus dibuat terseret kebelakang sambil meringis kesakitan karena satu pukulan sukses bersarang di perutnya, yang bahkan membuatnya merasa malu dari semua itu adalah karena pedangnya yang berhasil dilucuti saat ia terkena pukulan tadi.

Tsuna terus menatap datar Kiba yang kini berjongkok dan menapakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah, kerutan di dahinya kian mendalam tatkala dia mulai diserang oleh sebuah firasat buruk. Karena itulah, Tsuna mulai menyiapkan sebuah pertahanan ganda dengan pedang yang sempat berhasil ia lucuti.

Dulu mungkin ia hanya memakai sarung tangan pemberian Reborn itu sebagai satu-satunya senjata khusus yang hanya bisa ia pakai seorang, namun hampir enam bulan yang lalu saat Tsuna dan kelompoknya masuk ke salah satu ruangan pelatihan uji coba pertahanan hidup, dia merasa kalau memakai sarung tangan saja tidaklah cukup, karena itulah dua hari kemudian Tsuna meminta Lal Mich untuk mengajarinya menguasai berbagai macam senjata material.

Melihat itu kemarahan Kiba karena sudah dipermalukan untuk yang kesekian kalinya bertambah besar. Dengan sebuah tatapan tajam dan sebuah gertakan gigi, Kiba menggeram. **_"Sword Birth."_**

Suara dentingan besi yang memekakkan telinga yang diciptakan dari puluhan pedang yang keluar dari dalam tanah membuat keteguhan hati Tsuna goyah sejenak. Namun semua itu menghilang saat sebuah punggung menutupi arah pandangnya.

"Serahkan ini padaku," Takeshi mengangkat pedang kayunya yang kini sudah menjadi samurai, **_"Shigure Souen Ryu."_**

Disaat yang bersamaan setelah Takeshi menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah, sebuah ledakan sumber air yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya langsung menutupi tempat dimana ia dan Tsuna berada. Kiba berhasil dibuat terbelalak, namun remaja Iblis itu tak lantas menghentikan serangannya karena yang ia tahu bahwa kedua musuhnya masih berada di dalam tembok air itu.

Buncahan air tersebut menghilang saat jurus Kiba berhasil menerobos tembok air buatan itu, dan itu membuat Kiba tersenyum... sebelum pada akhirnya kedua targetnya masih berdiri tegap di tempat mereka semula. Senyum terkembang di bibir Kiba menghilang, matanya yang tadi terpicing senang kini kembali dibuat tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Tsuna, sepertinya aku yang akan melawan dia." Ucap Takeshi dengan mengambil dua langkah ke depan ke arah Kiba, "Karena aku tahu bahwa akulah yang pantas menjadi lawannya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tsuna sambil melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu, dan saat melihat sebuah anggukan dari kepala Takeshi, Tsuna berbalik. "Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu." Dan saat arah pandangnya jatuh ke arah depan, Tsuna harus menahan diri agar tidak mendesah saat melihat empat orang lain yang salah satunya menjadi otak dari semua hal menyusahkan ini.

Namun bukanlah Rias yang menjadi objek pandangan Tsuna, tetapi gadis bertubuh kecil berambut keperakan yang terlihat suka ngemil setiap kali Tsuna mencuri pandangan, gadis yang bernama Koneko Toujou. "Baru satu hari aku sekolah, kau sudah berhasil membuatku susah, Toujou-san."

Koneko tidak sedikitpun merubah ekspresi, "Jujur saja, tidak sulit untuk mencarimu."

"Dasar _stalker._ "

"Hei, berani-beraninya kau mengatai Koneko-chan seperti itu!" Issei berteriak lantang dengan mengambil satu langkah maju, "Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau dia maskot sekolah ini?!"

Mata Tsuna teralih ke Issei, "Bisakah kaudiam? Aku tidak sedang bicara padamu."

"Brengse –!"

Ucapan Issei tak terselesaikan ketika matanya menangkap kalau Koneko sudah terlebih dahulu meloncat untuk menerjang Tsuna. Pemuda berambut jabrik yang kini memiliki sebuah jilatan api di dahinya itu hanya mendongak tanpa berpindah dari tempatnya, dan pada waktu yang tepat Tsuna dapat mudahnya menghindari pukulan Koneko dengan hanya memiringkan badannya.

Plok! Plok!

Baru saja Tsuna ingin bergerak dari tempatnya, suara tepukan tangan membuatnya membatalkan niatnya itu, hanya untuk melihat dua gadis berkacamata yang tengah berjalan dari kejauhan menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" pertanyaan Sona langsung ditujukan pada satu-satunya makhluk yang memiliki rambut merah diantara semua orang disana. "...Rias?"

"So-Sona...?!" Rias hanya bisa berkeringat dingin saat ditatap sebegitu tajam oleh mata yang dilapisi oleh lensa kacamata itu, "A-Aku bisa menjelaskan." Rias hanya bisa terkekeh gugup setelahnya.

 **~o~**

"Oh, jadi hanya karena harga dirimu tercoreng, kau jadi melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?" Sona membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, "Kemana otak cerdasmu yang biasanya?"

Rias hanya bisa tertunduk, "Ma-Maafkan aku."

Sona mendengus pelan sebagai tanggapan, kemudian dia beralih menatap kedua remaja yang menduduki dua tingkatan kelas dibawahnya. "Dan kalian," Ucapan itu terhenti ketika mata dengan sorot tajam milik pemuda berambut jabrik yang masih terdapat jilatan api di dahinya itu balas menatap, entah kenapa keteguhan hati Sona menjadi sedikit goyah. "Sebenarnya, siapa kalian berdua ini?"

"Kauberkata kalau kau adalah Ketua OSIS di Sekolah ini? Dan dengan itu, harusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya hanya dengan melihat seragam yang kupakai." Tsuna bersidekap. "Dan bisakah aku dan temanku pergi dari sini? Jujur saja, aku capek."

Sona baru saja membukan mulut dan berniat untuk buka suara lagi, sebelum akhirnya apa yang ingin dia lakukan telah didahului oleh gadis yang menjadi tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian pergi sebelum Takeshi menjawab pertanyaanku." Tsubaki bersidekap. "Sebagai Ketua dari klub _Kendo_ , aku ingin menggunakan hak tersebut untuk mendapatkan sebuah kejujuran. Takeshi, sebenarnya kau ini makhluk apa?"

Dijejali pertanyaan seperti itu, mau tak mau Tsuna harus dibuat bingung olehnya. "Apa maksudmu?" setelah bertanya, Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, hanya demi mendapati kalau Takeshi juga sama-sama tidak mengerti akan maksud dari pertanyaan yang ditujukan Tsubaki.

"Sebenarnya, di dalam ruangan ini kecuali kalian berdua, seluruhnya adalah Iblis." Alih-alih Tsubaki, Rias adalah orang yang menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna. "Sebetulnya aku tahu kalau kalian berdua adalah manusia, tapi dengan api yang berada di dahimu itu, aku jadi ragu dengan perspektifku sendiri."

Tsuna terdiam. Matanya kini teralih untuk bergerak melihat wajah-wajah yang sama sekali tak ia kenal tertuju padanya, "Yamamoto, sepertinya kita berada dalam situasi yang tidak tepat."

Bahkan setelah Takeshi mendengar kata _Iblis_ dari ucapan Rias, dia sudah bersiap untuk menerima skenario terburuk yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Karena itulah, saat sahabat jabriknya sudah mengambil keputusan, dia telah bersiap dengan pedang bambunya yang sudah berada pada posisi bertarung.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Takeshi melirik sahabatnya sejenak.

"Kita kabur."

Dengan sangat cepat, Takeshi merogoh saku celananya. Tak sampai dua detik ledakan sinar menyilaukan mata layaknya _flashbang_ , membuat semua Iblis remaja yang berada di ruangan itu menutup mata secara reflek. Dan saat mereka membuka mata lagi (meskipun masih berada dalam keadaan blur), mereka tak lagi menemukan kedua sosok manusia yang tadi berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana mereka menurutmu, Kaichou?" Tsubaki bertanya.

Sona tersenyum tipis, "Kuakui, mereka cukup menarik."

 **~o~**

"Ck, tak kusangka di dunia ini tak hanya manusia saja yang memijakkan kaki di bumi ini, tapi makhluk seperti iblispun juga." Tsuna mendesah. Dan dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas sekali kerutan dimana dia sedang berpikir, tak jauh beda dengan Takeshi yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Boss, sepertinya makhluk semacam iblispun memang bisa ada di bumi ini, menilik dari monster-monster yang pernah kita hadapi." Chrome yang datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan, langsung menimpali perkataan remaja yang menjadi calon pemimpin Vongola tersebut.

"Yah, mungkin bagi monster itu memang bisa. Tapi ini iblis! Makhluk gaib yang datang langsung dari Neraka, bukan seperti jin atau roh gentayangan." Tsuna mendesah kembali.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita menyikapi mereka besok?" tanya Takeshi.

Tsuna terdiam. Menatap dalam-dalam cangkir teh buatan Chrome yang masih beruap, setelah beberapa menit terhanyut dalam keheningan, akhirnya Tsuna mulai menyesap teh yang disuguhkan padanya itu.

"Dari sini aku akan memperjelas semua tujuanku. Aku pergi dari Namimori dan datang kesini atas suruhan Reborn, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Dan tujuan aku datang kemari adalah melatih kemandirian diri selama aku bersekolah di kota Kuoh ini, dan itu berarti sampai tiga tahun kedepan." Tsuna berdiri. "Itu berarti tujuanku hidup di kota ini merupakan sebuah misi, dan jika aku gagal dalam misi ini maka, aku akan diseret Reborn ke Italia dan akan dinobatkan langsung menjadi Bos dari Vongola pada hari itu juga. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Berarti besok kita akan masuk sekolah seperti biasa, melakukan hal seperti biasa, dan menganggap kalau eksistensi para makhluk dari Neraka itu tidak pernah ada!"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!" Taksehi berdiri dari kursinya, "Besok aku akan menganggap kalau mereka tidak pernah ada. Aku pamit dulu, selamat malam."

Setelah melihat kepergian Takeshi yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, Chrome menatap Tsuna lagi. "Boss, aku mendapatkan sebuah kiriman dari Reborn-san tadi siang." Gadis yang memakai satu penutup mata itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang lumayan besar kepada Tsuna, "A-Aku belum membukanya, soalnya aku masih ragu apakah itu memang dikirim oleh Reborn-san atau bukan."

Tsuna menerima bungkusan berbentuk persegi panjang itu, dan dengan teliti dia melihat tulisan tangan latin yang tertera di pojok bungkusan. Tsuna tersenyum melihat kelakuan Reborn yang masih belum berubah, dan setelahnya dia menatap kembali Chrome. "Tidak apa-apa, ini benar-benar kiriman dari Reborn. Bolehkah aku membukanya?"

Chrome menarik kursi yang tadi dipakai Takeshi mendekat ke arah Tsuna, "Tentu saja,Boss."

"Baiklah, coba kita lihat! Dan kuharap ini bukan sebuah jebakan." Tsuna meletakkan bungkusan itu ke meja, setelahnya dia merobek-robek kertas yang menjadi pelapis bungkusan itu. "Apa ini?" sebuah amplop berwarna coklat tipis menarik perhatian Tsuna saat benda itu jatuh ke meja, dia benar-benar terkejut saat diketahui kalau isi dari amplop tersebut adalah uang.

Mata Tsuna langsung bersinar, "Wah! Dengan jumlah seperti ini, kita bisa bertahan selama tiga bulan!" kegembiraan Tsuna langsung pupus saat dilihatnya sebuah kotak berwarna putih, "Apa lagi ini?" saat dibukanya kotak itu, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah seragam perempuan khas Akademi Kuoh dan secarik surat, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Tsuna membaca surat tersebut.

 _To: Dame-Tsuna_

 _Mungkin kau merasa bingung setelah melihat kiriman seragam perempuan ini, karena itulah aku akan menjelaskan apa tujuanku mengirim benda ini.  
Mulai besok, Chrome akan menjadi tanggunganmu di Sekolah! Kau harus melindungi dia agar tidak diganggu oleh siswa lain, mengerti?  
Dan lagi, itu juga salah satu ujianmu dalam tes kali ini. Kau harus bisa mengatasinya, dan jangan membuat satu kesalahan, jika tidak aku akan menghampirimu dan menyeretmu ke Italia._

 _Baiklah, hanya itu saja. Chiao..._

Tsuna kembali menutup lembaran kertas itu, dan kemudian menatap Chrome yang berada di sisi kanannya. "Kau sudah tahu sendiri 'kan soal surat ini?"

Satu mata Chrome yang lebar mulai berkaca-kaca, "TIDAAAKK... AKU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH!"

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
